Heian Jidai, Rembulan, dan Kau
by Thania D'Lavender Girl
Summary: Heian jidai adalah zaman dimana cinta mereka bertemu, dibawah sinar rembulan yang takan mereka lupakan. Berlari dari masalah namun menemukan masalah baru. Dizaman itu darah orang-orang yang mereka kasihi hilang ditelan hausnya kekuasaan.


**Heian J****idai**

**Sumary** : _Heian jidai_ adalah zaman dimana cinta mereka bertemu, dibawah sinar rembulan yang takan mereka lupakan. Berlari dari masalah namun menemukan masalah baru. Dizaman itu darah orang-orang yang mereka kasihi hilang ditelan hausnya kekuasaan.

**Naruto (c) Om Masashi Khisimoto**

**Warn : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, typo(s), dan segala hal yang mengganggu mata lainnya**

**A/N : Huaa.. Ini adalah fic pertama saya, jadi wajar jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan fanfic ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya.. *bungkuk***

**Heian Jidai**

Kisah klasik ini dimulai dari klan bangsawan Hyuga, klan terpandang di nergi daun, Konoha. Klan bangsawan Hyuga ini dipimpin oleh seorang pemimpin yang bijak membuat para bawahannya merasa aman dan tentram.

"Tolong panggilkan Hinata dan Neji, Hatake-san" Ujar sang pengasa Hyuga pada bawahanya. Hatake Kakashi mengangguk, sebelum punggungnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Apa Hiashi-sama yakin, mereka akan menerimaku?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah, kapada pria yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tentu, Karin. Mereka membutuhkan sosok ibu seperti mu. Sudah lama peran seorang ibu hilang di hidup mereka." ujar Hiashi pilu. Karin menyeringai dalam diam.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu. Setelah Hiashi perbolehkan masuk, pintu tersebut tergeser menampakan dua orang muda mudi dengan wajah yang hampir serupa. Mereka masuk keruang itu, menampakan kilau surai mereka yang berbeda warna. Cokelat dan... Indigo

"Ada apa Otou-sama memanggil kami?" Suara berat si lelaki menginginkan penjelasan mengapa mereka berada di ruangan ini. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang ikut menunjukan raut wajah bertanya. Jarang sekali mereka dipanggil bersama, kalau tak ada hal yang penting.

"Duduklah dulu, Neji, Hinata" Ujar Hiashi datar, meski begitu wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi langka disana terukir senyuman tipis. Setelah kakak beradik itu duduk Hiashi kembali membuka suaranya "Perkenalkan dia Uzumaki Karin"

Neji mengeryit heran, untuk apa ia dan adiknya berkenalan pada seorang asing yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kerajaan, tapi meski begitu ia masih memperkalkan diri, "Nama saya Hyuga Neji" Ujar Neji sambil menundukan kepala sedikit, disertai anggukan dari wanita merah tersebut.

"Sa-saya Hyuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan anda" Ujar gadis yang diketahui bernama hinata lembut disertai dengan menundundukan kepalanya sedikit sembari tersenyum manis. Karin pun ikut tersenyum, namun jika diperhatikan lebih jelas dia tidak tengah tersenyum melainkan menyeringai.

"Karin adalah calon ibu kalian" Jelas Hiashi setelah kedua anaknya memperkenalkan diri. Neji dan Hinata terbelalak. Yang benar saja, mereka baru mengenal perempuan ini beberapa menit yang lalu, lalu ayah mereka mengumumkan bahwa perempuan yang baru mereka kenal tersebut adalah calon ibu mereka, seolah ini lelucon kecil. Yang benar saja.

-00-00-00-

Tiga bulan telah berlalu setelah adanya pesta pernikahan Hiashi Hyuga dengan seorang wanita yang kini juga menyandang nama Hyuga. Karin Hyuga. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, Karin seolah memang seorang ibu idaman. Meski Neji selalu tak peduli, namun di hati Hyuga bungsu Hinata, Karin telah dia anggap sebagai ibunya. Wanita bersurai merah itu selalu memberinya segala kehangatan seorang ibu. Perlahan namun pasti Hinata mulai mempercayai Karin untuk menempati peran seorang ibu dihatinya.

Siang ini Karin mengajak Hyuga bungsu pergi ke hutan untuk mencari bunga liar yang cantik. Dan tentu saja Hinata meyetujuinya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya dikawal oleh seorang pengwal bernama Kabuto. Ibunya yang meminta untuk tidak dikawal oleh banyak pengawal karna mereka hanya pergi sebentar. Akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang dituju. Disana bunga-bunga dengan berbagai macam ragam menarik perhatian si Hyuga bungsu, disana juga terdapat kolam air jernih yang semakin tampak indah dengan cahaya jingga karna matahari akan terbenam.

DEG!

Hinata dapat melihat siluet bayangan yang membawa batu besar di belakannya. Keringat dingin mulai terlihat dipelipisnya takala siluet bayangan tersebut tidak hanya seorang melainkan dua orang. Dengan kesadaran yang dikalut takut Hinata mencoba membalikan badannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat Karin menyeringai disamping siluet bayangan tersebut, ia tak menyangka orang yang telah ia percaya sebagai ibunya ingin membunuhnya.

Brukk..

Tubuh mungil sang putri Hyuga ambruk, darah segar menetes dari pelipisnya karna benturan batu besar itu. "O..obito-s..san ka..kau penghianat..ughh" Ujarnya ditengah kesadaran yang mulai menipis. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Obito, dan semua menjadi gelap saat Obito menyelesaikan ucapanya.

"Apakah dia mati?" Tanya Karin pada pemuda disebelahnya.

"Entahlah siapa yang peduli," Pemuda itu acuh.

"Heh, jangan bergurau Obito. Kita bisa dipenggal jika ketahuan!"

"Kau tahu Karin butuh waktu sekitar dua jam ke tempat ini, aku lelah. Lagipula mereka tak mungkin menuduhmu mengingat kau sangat akrab dengan Hinata. Bilang saja jika Hinata kesayangan Hiashi itu menghilang begitu saja, dan kita sudah mencoba mencarinya. Bagaimana?"

"Ta.. tapi bagaimana jika pengawal Hiashi menemukan Hinata tergeletak tak bernyawa disini?, dan menuduh kita"

"Itu tak akan terjadi sayang, percayalah." ujar Obito sembari menyeringai, lalu membawa Karin kedalam pelukan mesranya. Meski agak ragu atas jawaban Obito tadi, Karin tetap meembalas pelukan selingkuhannya itu.

-00-00-00-

"Ungghh.." Cahaya sang surya membangunkannya, meski kepalanya terasa pusing yang sangat amat namun ia tetap memaksa untuk membuka matanya, darah dipelipisnya telah berhenti namun masih saja perih, pelipisnya tersebut ditutupi oleh dedaunan obat yang telah mengering. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga" Suara seorang lelaki mengintrupsinya, segera ia arahkan pandanganya kesamping. Disebelah tempat ia tidur duduk seorang lelaki bersurai hitam kebiru-biruan, dengan raut wajah datar dan pendangan mata yang tajam, meski begitu sama sekali tidak menutupi ketampanannya. Wajah Hinata memerah, apa-apaan dia memandangi seorang lelaki asing dengan tatapan begitu. Sungguh memalukan. Saat Hinata sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada dihutan ini?" Tanya lelaki itu tak lepas dari pandangan datarnya.

"E-ehh, umm ano.. a-aku, a-ku" Hinata menggigit bibirnya, jemarinya saling meremas. Entah kenapa ia bingung, sedih, sekaligus kecewa mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. "Sudahlah lupakan" Ujar lelaki itu yang mengerti situasi Hinata. Gadis Hyuga itu menunduk "Ma-maaf"

Si lelaki memutar matanya bosan, melihat tingkah gadis tersebut yang menurutnya bodoh. Toh, ia tadi hanya basa-basi menayakan kenapa gadis bermata aneh itu dihutan.

"Te.. terima kasih, telah membantu saya" Hinata kembali bersuara. "Hn," Jawab si lelaki malas. Hinata kembali mengigit bibirnya "Nama saya Hinata, Hyuga Hinata senang berkenalan dengan anda" Ia kembali mencoba mencairkan suasana, dan "Aku Sasuke, cukup Sasuke. Dan jangan terlalu formal" Berhasil, lelaki itu meresponnya.

-00-00-00-

_"Cih.. Sial!" Umpat seorang lelaki bersurai reven. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat ketika ia mendengar pasukan-pasukan kerajaan masih terus mencarinya. Oh shitt apa salahnya? kenapa para pengawal bodoh itu terus mengejarnya, apa mereka tidak lelah. Karna hampir kehabisan nafas akhirnya Sasuke memilih bersembunyi dibalik pohon rindang itu, suasana malam sangat mendukung persembunyiannya. Samar-samar dapat ia dengar pecakapan dua orang yang mengejarnya.  
_

_"Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Raja Uciha bisa marah pada kita, jika kita tak barhasil menemukan Sasuke-sama" Ujar pengawal yang bertubuh gempal, pada temanya, panik,. "Diamlah Kusumo, jika kau ingin selamat sebaiknya kita cepat menyusul Sasuke-sama sebelum ia semakin jauh, dan nyawa kita tak terselamatkan" Ujar pria satunya lagi sembari berlalu meneruskan pencarian. "H-hei tunggu aku!" Kata pengawal pengawal yang bernama Kusumo seraya mengejar temanya itu._

_Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat langkah kaki para pengawal itu lenyap. Yah, Sasuke memang anak bungsu dari seorang raja Konoha yang arif dan bijak. Ia kabur meninggalkan Istana, meninggalkan masalahnya di Istana itu. Ia lelah, Sasuke lelah bukan karna berlari tadi. Bukan. Ia lelah selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi, kakaknya. Ia lelah karna Otou-sama tak penah melirikya seolah ia hanya benda usang yang tak bernilai. Selalu dan selalu Itachi, tak pernah nama Sasuke muncul dikalimat otou-samanya, tak penah sekalipun Sasuke menjadi topik yang membanggakan saat tou-sama berkumpul dengan para tetua maupun keluarganya. Selalu saja Itachi. Padahal dia juga bisa, walau tak mungkin melampaui Itachi ijinkan ia berusaha, hanya itu. Namun Tou-sama tak pernah memedulikanya. Jadi ia lari. Lari meninggalkan sakit hati. Sasuke tau, ini adalah cara seorang pengecut, namun hanya cara ini yang ia tahu. Menghela nafas berat Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya._

_Belum sampai langkah ketiga meninggalkan tempat itu, kakinya menyentuh sesuatu seperti... Benang, namun lebih halus dan lembut. Hei, tunggu ini bukan benang ini lebih tepatnya..._

_"Rambut?" Sasuke perlahan menundukan kepalanya_

_DEG!_

_Tepat dibawah Sasuke ada seorang gadis cantik yang surai indahya Sasuke injak, pelipis gadis itu mengelukan darah segar. Tampaknya ia masih hidup, pikir Sasuke saat menyentuh pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Sinar rembulan menjadi saksi bisu awal pertemuan mereka._

-00-00-00-

"Nee, Sasuke-san. Ap-apa yang sedang anda fikirkan?" Suara lembut seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan Uciha bungsu itu. Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia malah berjalan keluar dari goa tersebut,"Dimana rumahmu? biar kuantar" Tanya pemuda Raven tersebut.

"E-eto.. Aku tak tahu jalan pulang." Jawab Hinata sembari menunduk pilu.

"Yang benar saja?" Ucap Sasuke tak percaya,

"Ma-maaf. Tapi apakah Sasuke-san tau dimana kediaman bangsawan Hyuga? sa-saya tidak pernah keluar rumah sejauh ini sendirian" Jelas Hinata masih dengan nada pilunya.

Sasuke memutar mata bosan, "Kalau aku tau dimana kediaman bangsawan Hyuga. Sudah kupastikan setelah kau memperkenalkan namanu, kau sudah ku boyong kesana"

"Ma-maksud Sasuke-san apa?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau dimana rumahmu Hinata.." Jawab Sasuke malas

Blush..

Seketika wajah cantik gadis itu memerah saat mendengar nama kecilnya diserukan oleh seorang lelaki yang bukan anggota keluarganya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi gadis manis itu, namun Hinata tak melihatnya. Uciha muda ini memang tidak tau dimana kediaman bangsawan Hyuga, menjadi anak seorang Raja tidak mengharuskanya menghapal selut beluk para bangsawan, bukan?

.

.

.

TBC..

.

.

.

A/N : *ngeliat fic ini*pucet* Iya iya saya tahu ficnya jelek, namanya juga anak baru. Ehh, jangan pada ngelempar botol dong.

Saya ucapkan makasih udah mau nyempetin diri buat baca fic ini *emang ada?* makasih juga buat yang udah mau ngebuatin akun saya ini meski ada sedikit pemaksaan saat itu, muucih yah **Dei-chan** :3 makasih buat emak yang udah ngelahirin saya, gimana mak rasanya punya anak cakep kayak saya? seneng dong yah, iya dong..

Kalau ada kritik maupun saran ketik aja di kolom repiuww, ga usah sungkan saya orangnya nyantai kok :)


End file.
